A series of fortune cookies
by shieldlmd
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts ended a year ago. When a runic array mixed with Greek fire and magical creatures lands Hazel Potter and Teddy in a strange place, what's a girl to do! Good thing Hermione overkills. And what's up with this weird masked man who first tries to molest then kill her then asks her to go home with him. No way. And why does Teddy like him so much. suspicious muggle
1. The drop

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto otherwise Fred and Kushina would not have died. I only own the plot.**

Hazel Potter was content. She was by no means out of danger mind you, but within the protective circle that she and her friends made, Teddy playing with his wolf plushie, provided her with a sense of calmness that she hadn't had recently for a while. Rolf, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, and Hermione all are busy discussing the venue for Luna's wedding. Ron and George exploring the Scamanders' creatures rescue den with weary steps. Luna was looking jittery, she would have never thought that The Luna Lovegood could become jittery if she hadn't witnessed it herself. It was kind of adorable. And from the looks of Rolf's face, he agreed.

Just as Hazel got up to plop Teddy on her hip and step inside the enclosure for the Demiguise, she felt something was off in the air. Teddy felt it too and stopped his cooing. Just as she was about to do a basic scan of the area that she picked up from Bill, several things happened at once. There was a runes array centred around her popping up, her magic locked up, but not before she found a trail of Fawkes's magic from her wand locking with that of the Demiguise near by. Teddy started crying, her friends taking up battle stances, and her body freezing off. Frost started to coat her dress edges while Hermione frantically searched for something in her beaded purse. She threw a small necklace which landed on Teddy and morphed into his skin to make a tattoo kind of thing. A moment later several different coloured lights headed for the god mother-son duo from near by tree top. Ron and George were able to block most of them from hitting her or anybody else, but 3 slipped by and hit Hazel in the back and arms. One hit Teddy but got deflected by a golden dome immediately. By the time they found the assailants and started dueling, the frost had already covered her extremities and creeping on her neck at an alarming rate. In the midst of this chaos a death eater managed to chuck a vial of Greek fire on the runes, at the same time the Demiguise dragged a Diricrawl near and nudged it to enter into the rune array. It reluctantly hopped inside the fire and teleported a moment later, the edge of its feathers a little singed. Immediately after the runes started glowing golden and several of them cracked. Hermione's eyes widened and she started rushing near Hazel with panicked cries but tripped on a scurrying Bowtruckle and sent the poor creature flying into Hazel's face. Instead she threw a pouch that landed on Teddy's hands. Then both of them were gone in a swirl of colour originating from the ground.

Avery and Mulciber were jeering and gloating that they had finally achieved what they had set out to do. They ended the bitch named Hazel Potter once and for all. Ron was ready to rip out their throats. They quickly subdued the two and started looking at the array. After a while Hermione let out a sigh and informed the others that no, Hazel's not dead. She's just been teleported somewhere. As to where specifically, she does not know. Good thing she prepared for emergencies ahead of time. She got out the two way mirror and left it to Neville to try and contact Hazel. Meanwhile she, Luna, Rolf and Hannah started looking at the array and taking notes on it to study further. That way they could get to Hazel as soon as possible. George left to collect Bill and a Goblin, may be even a house elf or centaur to try and see the odd pattern in the arrays at Rolf's suggestions. He just hoped Hazel and Teddy are alright, wherever they are for now.

* * *

As for Hazel, her senses were numb. The only thing she could focus on was that Teddy was crying. She needed to get back to her baby. She needed to see him and check that he was okay. What is that noise she keeps hearing like the wind howling in her ear. Then she felt a dread as a tugging sensation started on her feet and she clutched her god son to her person tight. Then everything went fast enough to make her disoriented. Something landed on her face and cut it, another thing landed near her chest, then she was falling, hard down what looks like a pine tree near a person sleeping. She landed in a pile of snow, facing an avalanche that her magic must have made while exploding out of her restraint. She quickly gathered as much magic as she could to make a dome out of the ice near by. As she turned around, the person she nearly flattened walked up to her and tried to give her something shiny. _What a weirdo!_ But there were more important matters at hand, so she searched for a magical signature, found none, detached Teddy from her, passed him to the muggle and promptly passed out.


	2. The meet

Kakashi was royally pissed off. First of all, he had been dispatched on an infiltration mission into Kumogakure, got stuck taking pictures of a bratty daughter-in-law of the Lightning Daimyo, been flirted with by several ladies in the court and some guys too surprisingly (and wasn't that a unique experience!), had to listen to a horrible rap concert, and the cherry on the cake was he got stuck with a girly name for a cover. Seriously, what was wrong with him. What in the name of Rikudo senin's mother made him choose that name? Granted, he was panicking when he almost chose the name Minato which wouldn't have gotten unnoticed in Kumo,but still Sukea? Sukea! He might as well have called himself Aiko. And what the heck with the photographer crap. It took him a whole night to figure out the different terms and technics of it. Why hadn't he gone with cooking? He's good with that. At least it would have saved him from that daughter-in-law. But one good thing was that Sukea didn't blow his cover and now he has an in with a chunin named Darui. Cute kid but apologies way too much. But with Kumo border patrol spotting Hound and several jounin after his tail like...well , hounds,he had to get out of Lightning at the fastest pace. Now he's in the middle of a snow storm with very little chakra and about to be buried in an avalanche. Just great.

At least he can finally meet his family, he thought, '_Shut up Ahobito. I know it's stupid to die by an avalanche. Rin , you better keep some headache meds at hand for you and sensei, I'm coming home. Sorry Minato sensei, Naruto will probably miss his Inu ni-chan but he's a kid, hell bounce back soon. He has sandaime sama,Jiraiya sama, and that nice doctor with him. Just don't tell that boryoku onna about anything. I'm just gonna sleep and come to you guys.'_

He was suddenly jolted back from his drowsy state by something falling from the tree he was sitting under. It landed 3 feet in front of him in the snow. Then the figure, a woman, started to wave her hand in a strange way and all the snow around her began to form a dome against the rushing snow. A Yuki bloodline? What's a woman from Yuki bloodline doing so far out of Kiri?The civil war must have gotten worse. He gradually creeped up to the lady and held a kunai to her face. Funny thing, she looked irritated at him for some reason and looked like he's the one doing something stupid. Then she just abruptly handed him a squirming bundle and passed out promptly. He looks down at the bundle and it's a kid,_ Oh shit, shit shit shit,_ _how the heck do you hold a baby again?_

After his mini freakout, he calmed down a little and secured the baby by the straps holding it, then paid attention to the woman lying there. She was heavily injured on her back. There was burn marks on her arms alongside frostbite on her fingers. There must have been torture involved with fighting. If he didnt do anything soon, she might loose those fingers all together. He can't let her die, otherwise he'll have to take care of the baby till he gets to any civilization and that's a long way still. He got inside the dome and laid the lady face down while strapping the baby to his back. Got out his emergency blanket and med kit. Cut off parts of her dress in the back and started on the stitches,the knife must have been very sharp to leave such a thin but deep gash. At least there will be not much scarring, apparently kunoichi don't like scarring. After that was over he looked around for anything useful. She didn't have any possession other than a small leather pouch on her neck and a weird small cloth bag in the hands of the child. So he laid the emergency blanket on the ground and,sat down , put her hands and feet near her torso and sat her down on his lap. He kept the baby in between them and his cloak around them. And his spare cloths wrapped around her hands and feet. He tried circulating his chakra to get his temperature higher, but with so little to begin with,he immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

A bit later, he woke up due to some disturbance near by and found the child fussing with his mother's hair and trying to wake her up. When he noticed that he was awake, it shifted his attention to his anbu mask. Then it was immediately off to, grab the poor anbu's mask and pull on his hair. Children are so troublesome. He can't even scold the brat, he won't even understand. Then right infront of his eyes the boy's hair changed colour and length to match the style of his hair. '_What on earth! How does a toddler use chakra? May be some kind of kekke genkai? But I didn't sense any fluctuations in chakra around. May be a touta,a very sharp and controlled one. What are the odds! A mother with Yuki kekke genkai and a son with a previously unknown kekke touta.'. _He tried to disrupt the chakra circulating in the boy's hair but the change was still there. Come to think of it, he can't detect any chakra in the structure of the dome as well. May be the Yuki limit uses very minimal quantity. Then the boy pulled something green and squirming thing out of his mother's hair and tried to put inside his mouth. Kakashi batted it out of his hand and the bug dove inside his discarded armour. Then the brat pouted and started licking and slobbering on his vest. Cheeky thing must be hungry.

As he was musing these things, the woman started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at him. Looked down,then back again to his face, or rather his mask, not the anbu one. Then cried something strange and he was thrown backwards while she clutched her baby like a lifeline and scooted back away from him. That attack had no chakra in it and it wasn't a physical blow either. Something's weird here. He immediately got a kunai out and pointed to her throat as he demanded to know her identity and allegiance. Meanwhile she was busy putting the child behind her while pointing a stick? to his heart. Then she gestured to his anbu mask and asked a question of hers. That's when he realised, she wasn't speaking gibberish, she was speaking a different language. He didn't even know there was any different language in the world. From her stance and mannerisms, she didn't feel like she had any shinobi training. He lowered his kunai but didn't stow it, hey, you never know. Then she did something even stranger. She pointed the stick to her throat,said some words, then pointed it to his head. What's she trying to do? Poke his eyes out? Jokes on her, the one she's pointing at is hidden behind his hitai-ate. The sticks not even pointy. But he still had no intention of letting it touch him. Who knows, there may be an odd seal on it or something. While he was feeling amused, a white light shot out of the stick and hit his left temple. _Damn it .I shouldn't be so careless near a stranger._ He pressed the kunai to her jugular and drew a thin line of blood from there. He demanded her identity,but she simply asked" ** Can you understand me now?" "Ofcourse I understand you, why wouldn't I?" "Because you couldn't before." **_ Huh?... Oh. Damn!_


	3. And the greet

When Hazel woke up, she was comfortable and warm apart from her back hurting a bit. She felt Teddy tug on her hair and guessed it must be time to wake up and feed Teddy his breakfast. She opened her eyes and found a face infront of her.'_ Hmmm... Did I put a new poster on my wall. Not to my taste, looks like a comic-con. Oh wait , it's a person infront of me._ She Looked down to her lap and saw Teddy bundled up between her and the masked man. And her bra straps were loose, part of her dress was torn and hanging loose. Her mind screeched to a halt. She looked back up his face and it took her a couple of seconds to form a coherent thought about taking action. She cried out wandlessly "**Depulso" **and the man went flying towards the opposite wall. Kakashi leapt up and pointed a kunai to her throat and demanded,

"_**What's your identity?... State your intention and allegiance. And what's a Hyoton user doing so far out of Kirigakure? If you even are of Yuki kekke genkai ."**_

She grabbed Teddy, dropped the cloth around her hands and scrambled back to the edge. Hazel then pulled out her wand from its holster and pointed it to the man's heart. She didn't understand a thing the man was saying, but she did understand his demanding tone. It would be bad if she delayed answering. That knife he's pointing at her looks awfully sharp._ Well, time to see if he knows English or not._ She started with some basics,

"** Do you understand me? Are you associated with the Darklord, going by that mask? If you are, I won't hesitate to end you here."**

Seeing no comprehension in his eyes, only confused surprise, she started raking her brain for the spell Hermione created for translation. In the meantime, he lowered his odd diamond shaped knife from her neck. _'Aha, got it.'_ she gave herself a mental pat for remembering that little spell. She pointed the wand to her throat and said, "**Trafero Lingua"**pointed the wand to his head and said"**Vertos"**while doing a downward U motion in reverse. And while he was looking skeptically at the tip of her wand like he thought she was crazy, the moment the light hit his head, his knife came out fast and at her throat again with enough pressure to draw blood. Even still she remained calm and did the same with his throat and her temple before he can freak out anymore. Then she moved her wand away and asked

**" ****Can you understand me now?"**

**"_Ofcourse I understand you, why wouldn't I?_" **

**"Because you couldn't before." '**_Yay, spell successful. Now if only he'd stop pointing the damn knife at me' _

Then she started her questions again...

**"What is that mask associated with? Show me your left forearm."**

**"I'm the one asking questions here lady. It will be good for you to answer me fast and truthfully. What's your name? And what was that light for?"**

**"I'm not the one who tore up someone's clothing and molested them in their sleep. So no, I'm not telling you anything, you pervert."'**_But if he doesn't know my name, then he's obviously not a death eater. Come to think of it, I don't sense any magical signature either. Damn. I'll have to obliviate him. I ain't good with that. Where's Hermione when you need her? More importantly where am I?'_

Kakashi's ear tips turned red at that and he fumed.

**"_Is that how you show gratitude for saving your life, for entertaining your brat, and for treating your wound, frostbite and hypothermia?"_**

**"Frostbite? Wounds?"**

_''So that's why my fingers are numb and my back hurts. How did I get hurt again? Oh, right, ambushed by Avery and Mulciber. 3 curses hit me. A cutting hex on my back, a 'Flagrante' curse on my right sleeve, and a 'Glacius Maxima' charm on my right hand. A 'Bombarda' hit Teddy and got deflected. Holy Morgana Teddy! Is my baby alright!' _As she was thinking all these things, the pervert tore her wand out of her hands. Hazel started panicking,' _Oh no, he disarmed me against my will! What if the elder wand changes its allegiance to him? What if my phoenix feather wand changes its allegiance to him? Calm down Potter, calm down. Think logically. He's a muggle, right? So a wand can't be his. And even if it can be, all you have to do is cast a wandless 'Expeliarmus' and win your wands back. Right now Teddy is the priority.'_ With that she turned to fuss over her godson.

As she heard the word wound, her grip on her wand slackened. Kakashi watched her face race through so many expressions so fast, it was fascinating.'_Well, she's definitely not a kunoichi with that kind of expressive face.' _

Kakashi saw his chance and plucked the wand out of her fingers. That jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked so panicked that he realised , this measly little stick was important to her. '_it must be, if it can do something special.'_ Then she totally went calm and turned around to check on her son who didn't like being ignored and was pulling on the hem of her dress. That made her entire back visible to him and with the boy tugging at her dress, the entirety of her shoulders as well. He wanted to look away but he had to stay vigilant in case she tries something else.

After Hazel made sure that Teddy was alright, she noticed that his hair was the same as the pervert. ' _Ugh... one more reason to obliviate him_.' She turned around and found the guy watching her like a guard dog.

**"Now I know for sure you're really a pervert. Would you stop looking?"**

_**"I'm not letting you of my sight till you give me the answers I'm looking for. What is your name and state your business in this place."**_

**"Okay fine you grumpy old pervert."**

_**"I'm only 19, thank you very much."**_

**"Hah! So you do admit you're a pervert?"**

_**"No. Answers. Now."**_

_Sigh..._** "My name , I will tell you after I decide whether I can trust you or not. As for what my business here is, well, I was ambushed by some bad guys while I was having a picnic with my friends. They did something that transported me and Teddy here.I had no intention of being here, especially not in front of an avalanche."**

**"_What was that light you shot at me? Was it suppose to blind me?"_**

**"Oh that? No no, not to blind you. But to translate my language directly from my throat to your brain in your native language and vice versa. Right now I'm speaking English and you're speaking your language."**

**"_That's a lie. A technique like that doesn't exist. Not even the Yamanaka can do that."_**

**"That's because my best friend is the one who developed it."**

**_"She must be talented_."**

**"Yep, smartest of us all."**

_**"And what exactly are you?"**_

**"Excuse me?"**

**"_You don't use chakra, yet you are capable of doing things like shinobi. What are you?"_**

**"I'm sorry, the translation is probably malfunctioning, coz for a second I thought you said ninja."**

_**"No, you heard right. I am a shinobi. So what are you if you can do shinobi like things without chakra?"**_

**"Ninja are real? And what's chakra?"**

**"_What kind of rock have you been living under? Everybody knows what is a shinobi, and chakra."_**

**"A big colourful one. So you guys use chakra thingy to do what?"**

**"_Walking on walls, breathing fire, swimming underground, etc. Among other things. Now answer me, what is it that you did with the snow? Does it have anything to do with this stick?"_**

'_ Do I tell him or not? I don't know where am I or my friends are. I have Teddy to think about. And I'm probably in a whole different continent going by the language where apparently ninjas exist. Its not like I have a choice. And he does seem like a good guy. He saved my life and kept my baby from freezing after all. Okay I'll trust him. If it doesn't work out,I can always obliviate him and run like hell with Teddy.'_

_"_** Do you believe in magic?"**

**"_No. What? Are you a witch or something?"_**

**"..."**

_**"You gotta be kidding me!"**_

**"No. I am a witch. And Teddy here is a wizard."**

_**"Yeah... And I'm a dolphin."**_

**"If you don't believe me... Well then... Expelliarmus."**

**"_How did you do that?"_**

**"Magic."**

**_"I still don't believe you. You could have used a chakra string. Wait, I did not sense any chakra. Show me something else_." **With that he uncovered his sharingan which startled Hazel at first,but she relaxed seeing the tomoes. Then she thought that she could transfigure something. She found the cloth that was tied around her hands and tapped then with her wand, "**Draconifors"** and a miniature Norberta sparng up with a cute roar amidst fiery orange glow. She tapped her left shoe and said **" Lapifors" **and a bunny from a mint green light hopped onto Kakashi's lap. She pointed upwards with**"Avis" **and a flock of kingfishers appeared with a blue light._' Overkill? I know. Bit I just want the asshole speechless in awe. Aaaaannnd it worked.'_

Kakashi slowly looked back down at her and quietly exhaled** "_Well I'll be damned."_**

* * *

**Authors note;**

**Bold-English**

**Italics-thoughts**

**Bold+italics- elemental nation language**

**Reviews:-**

**Val'Hor- thanks. But I'm googling the facts and then using them. All the spells, translation, maps and timeline are cannon compliant except Harry Potter's gender. I'll try to keep it as interesting as possible by me.**

**917brat-thank you. But if Tobi would try to molest anyone, it would be Deidara.**

**Bluepeony0- thank you.**

**Paola - gracias**


	4. Finally, the deal

After repeated attempt at dispelling any genjutsu , Kakashi sat digesting the existence of witchcraft, he didn't even notice that the reptilian creature had made a neat nest out of his head and several of the birds had started pecking at his vest. _'What's she gonna do next? Turn a pen into a sword?' _ One beak to his ear brought him back to the realm of the living and he asked,

_**"Let's say I believe you. What's your name? What is this creature on my head?"**_

_**"**_**That's a dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback to be specific. What's that mask for?"**

_**"This mask is for a special talk force in our military. Our**__** dragons are more serpentine in looks. Though they are all myths here. "**_

**"Not where I come from. By the way where am I?"**

_**"First your name Ma'am."**_

**" Fine. My name's Hazel. And this is Teddy."**

_**" Mansaku? That is a boy's name. Is that your real name?"**_

**"Yes. Although in my language, this is without exception a girl's name. What's your name?"**

_**" Kakashi."**_

**"Scarecrow? And I thought Dumbledore's name was bad taste. So , where are we?"**

_**"You're in the land of frost. Bordered by land of lightning and hot water on two opposite sides and sea on the other two."**_

**"I've never heard of this land. I'm from the country called England."**

**"**_**That's something I've never heard of. And I am quite well traveled. I've been inside every country in the elemental nations."**_

_**""**_**I don't know know what to think. First when I heard your words,I thought I've been transported to eastern Asia. But now I'm not so sure. Can you show me a map of this continent?"**

Kakashi got his bingo book out and spread the map on the backside of it in front of her. The longer Hazel continued to look at the map , the higher her horror mounted. She didn't recognise any of the outline. She asked for the dimensions conversion and quickly calculated that the whole continent covered the entire earth. She then placed her wand in her right palm and said **" point me Europe".** The wand continued to spin without stopping. Then she went through, **"point me England. Point me London. Point me the Rook. Point me Ronald Bilius Weasley. Point me land of hot water."** In all the cases except the last one the wand continued to spin without stopping on any specific direction. This can only happen for two reasons. Either she's standing on the places or people she asked for directions to...or ... or the places and people don't exist here.

A horrible scenario bagan to make sense in her head, sending her into a frenzy. She abruptly stood up and started pacing the floor. All the while Kakashi kept a curious eye on her ,and kept Teddy away from the dragons fire. When Hazel finally accepted that yes, she really is in a different dimension, if not a planet, than her own. And yes, she has no idea how she got here or how to get back. Heck, she didn't even know where she's supposed to go without any resources at her disposal. She stated to feel light headed and short of breath. Rainbow coloured dots littered the wall infront of her. Suddenly the world tilted sideways and she was falling,but something out rather someone caught her. Then her head was forced between her knees as she hugged them.

Kakashi noticed her breaths getting erratic, he realised she must be on the verge of a panic attack. He immediately caught her as she started to sway in place,sat her down and put her head between her knees as she was hyperventilating. The baby sensing his mother's distress started to sniffle. When that didn't get him any attention for a few minutes, he outright started bawling.

That is the situation Hazel came to. Teddy screaming and Kakashi looking like a deer in headlights. She let out a little giggle and opened her arms for Teddy. He half crawled, half toddled towards her, sat on her lap and asked **"mooey?" **

**" Oh honey, I'm so sorry I must have dropped Mooney when we came here. Here , why don't I make you a new Mooney?" **

**" Not mooey. No. No." **

Here Kakashi interjects, **"**_**He must realise that's not his toy. Baby's identify things not only by sight but also by smell and sound as well." **_

**"You don't seem that knowledgeable about babies. If your reaction to him crying was any indication."**

_**"I'm on the guard detail of a baby. He is very very hyperactive. Though now he's called a kid, not a baby."**_

**" I have to ask. What is it that you ninjas do?"**

_**" We are the military forces of our countries. The civilian side is ruled by the daimyo, and the military side is ruled by the kage , who only defers to the daimyo. But we are also mercinaries for hire. You can get us as guards, assassins, spies, workers, etc etc for a fixed price. That is how we operate separate from the capital unless the daimyo is in need of us."**_

**"That's a messy system. Anyway, can I hire you guys to find a way back home for me? Oh wait, I don't have any money. Damn it."**

_**" What do you mean?"**_

**" I am stranded here. I come from another dimension,or maybe even a different planet, I'm not sure. Because all the maps you showed me,I don't recognise any of them. Any attempts at finding my home has been futile so far. I don't know where to go, what to do, who to ask?"**

**"**_**Is that what those point me were for? I did notice that it showed the direction to hot water but nothing else."**_

**"Yes, so either I'm standing on London ground or it doesn't exist here. So, do you guys have any way of dimensional hopping here? If so please help me."**

_**"Not that I ever heard of, but if there does exist any kind of dimensional hopping, then sandaime hokage sama or orochimaru are the go to people. They will probably know something."**_

**"Considering you didn't add any honorific after this orochimaru fellow,I take it you don't like him much. Not my problem. How can I get to this sandaime dude or orochimaru?**

_**"I would advise not even thinking of going to orochimaru. You will probably end up on his operations table in his lab along with your son rather than find a way back home. Sandaime sama is the kage of my village, so I can take you to him. But you may wanna hide his special powers. It will only get him unwanted attention from higher ups."**_

**" Do you not wish for your village to gain knowledge of our power?I thought you would like to take advantage of my plight any way possible. Why? What will happen if they know about Teddy?"**

_**" They will try to acquire him, turn him into a soldier of the village. And if the civilian council gets wind of him,they will saddle him with multiple wives as soon as he hits puberty. Let's not forget Danzo,if he learns of him, then he'll likely kidnap him to be turned into a mindless puppet soldier to serve him. As for my reason for warning you about this, well you are an adult, your can handle their attention, your son can't. He's a baby, he needs to enjoy his childhood. And the boy I'm guarding, he's being denied a chance at normal life just so he can be turned into a good weapon for the village. He's neglected more or less by many. He's kept away from his god-father, god-mother, and more importantly I'm forbidden to go near him outside of uniform. He's all I have left. So no, I'm not feeling particularly generous towards the village or its general populace at the moment. Is not like I'm doing treason. As long as you're not an enemy, I don't mind giving you a few helpful tips."**_

_**"**_**That was quite a rant. But why would your village waste time and effort after me?"**

**"**_**Do you have specific skill set to offer? Any kind of service you can do in exchange that will be invaluable to us?"**_

**" Well I can brew potions pretty good, but without magical ingredients around, that talent is useless here. I can repair broken stuff as long as I have all the pieces."**

_**"Wait, you can repair anything? Even chakra conducting metal?"**_

**"I don't know what that is, but as long as you give me all the pieces,I can."**

**"**_**That will be of very good use at a weapon Smith's. You could specifically cater to chakra conducting metal as it is wasteful to forge and sharpen by fire and whetting. What else?"**_

**"I can read people's minds."**

**" **_**We have Yamanaka for that."**_

**" I can make a map of your village where it shows every person by name,if and only if there's a magical layline for me to tap into."**

_**"Sold. I'll get to devise the draft for your contract."**_

**"One more thing, this translation spell wears off after a night's sleep. So I'll have to recast it every morning before I talk to someone."**

_**"Fine. I'll come to you every morning."**_

**"Now what to do for food?"**

_**"I have ration bars."**_

**"For teddy. I don't even have any bag with me."**

_**"What about that cloth bag the boy is holding?"**_

**"What?"**

She then noticed for the first time that teddy's quietly chewing on the drawstring of a cloth bag that she distinctly remembers not buying. She gently pried it off of his fingers and looked inside. The first items she found was a tent, an emergency potions set, and a nimbus 2001. She stood up and started whooping and jumping around in delight,with teddy joining in. When Kakashi asked the reason, she showed him the tent and potions set. Then went on to set it up and heat a bottle of milk for Teddy from the fridge. When she noticed Kakashi wasn't getting inside, she asked for him to come inside. He got inside with trepidation about the no doubt limited space but froze as he took in the sight infront of him. There was a full two storied building with a complete kitchen and bathroom along with a dining table infront of him. He could only whisper _" It's bigger on the inside. Wictches are freaking awesome."_

* * *

**Reviews :-**

**Silvermane1, candinaru25, Ana Luisa, and guests **

**Thank you for your support.**


	5. Atleast mount Rushmore has smiling faces

After Hazel made Teddy drink his milk and sleep in the playpen nearby, she then went on to assess the damage to her. There was the large cut on her back that Kakashi had stiched up, the burns on her skin and the frostbite which had been steadily getting better. She got the potions set out and set to apply the essence of dittany on the cut. But the placing of the wound made it difficult for her to actually apply it as she couldn't just dump the whole thing down her back, she had to save as much she could without wasting any. She heard some shuffling and saw Kakashi standing there looking quite awkward. She let out a small chuckle at his awkwardness and asked,

**"Are you going to help me out, or are you going to just stand there and look pretty? Not that I mind anyway but I do need some help here."**

**"**_**Right sorry. So what do I have to do?**_**"**

**"You just need to put drops of this on the wound with the dropper. Careful, don't spill any. I haven't got any to spare. Before that , could you please remove the stitches, otherwise they'll get in the way of healing."**

_**"That'll make it bleed even more. Is a pretty deep gash."**_

**"I'm aware. But this will heal it perfectly without needing stiched."**

_**"If you say so."**_

As he poured the strange liquid down the cut, the muscles and tendons started repairing themselves like a medic was using mystic palm on them. He was quite amazed.

**"**_**Can you make more of this? This thing is very useful for when you don't have a medic at hand**_**."**

**"Unfortunately I can't as I can't get shrake spines here and blended dittany extract is pretty rare in itself."**

**"**_**Oh. Then what can you make here?"**_

**"Cure for boils."**

**"**_**Useless."**_

**"Would you like to be the one to brew potions in my stead ? If you're so knowledgeable about what is useful or not. You don't even know the property of the potion."**

_**"Sorry, please continue."**_

**"But yes you're right. It is pretty useless."**

Kakashi pouted. Behind his mask ofcourse.

**"Pepper up potion, dreamless sleep potion ,everklena and exploding potions. That's it."**

**"**_**What do they do?"**_

**"Pepper up just boosts up your stamina and endurance immediately without any backlash except smoke coming out of your ears with a whistle. Dreamless sleep is as it's named. Everklena is a cleaning liquid that produces more of what it is sprayed on. Exploding potion is just essentially a bomb."**

**"**_**This pepper up and dreamless sleep are useful."**_

**"Yes but the dreamless one is highly addictive. So I won't recommend it with repeated use."**

_**"Could you make a tent like this?"**_

**"No, I'm not that talented in charms and i didn't take ancient runes and arithmancy , so i can't even try to make it."**

_**"What are those?"**_

**"School elective courses."**

**"**_**Ah. So does this awesome contraption has any bathing facilities available? I'm quite covered in blood and mud."**_

**"Yeah. 3rd door to the left down the corridor. Turn the nub to right for hot water."**

**"**_**Arigato." **__It has hot water too! Nice._

Hazel then set out to take her dress off to cast a quick 'reparo' , when she heard something slammed behind her back. Yet there wasn't anything fallen off the countertop. She finished her work and got dressed. Then set out to apply the burn reducing salve on her hand. By the time Kakashi got out of the bath she had already started on their dinner.

With Kakashi however, when he came back to the living space to ask for a spare towel, he found her with her dress halfway down her body. It was all he could do to slam the door as fast as he could and go back to the bathroom. He doesn't need a towel anyway. After taking a hot shower he cautiously walked back and found her in the kitchen. When she noticed him,

**"Could you watch the food, so it doesn't burn. I've got something to do."**

_**"Okay."**__ This way I can check for poison. No way am I going to just eat something prepared by a stanger without inspection._

She got her wand out. Pointed the tip towards her heart and chanted, **" Amato Animo Animato Animagus"**

**"**_**What are you doing?"**_

**"Oh it's nothing. Its just something i need to say every sunrise and sunset. I do this to cure myself of a disease i caught while traveling so Teddy doesn't get affected."**

**"**_**You know... I'm part of a special task force and we do have a training session for interrogation and catching lies. Plus you're not very good at it."**_Kakashi says with a deadpan.

**"Ugh... Freaking ninjas. Fine it's part of a special ritual that will turn me into an animal."**

_**"Why would you want that?"**_

**"No silly. At wish. I can turn into an animal at wish. Although i don't know which animal I'm going to end up as. Everybody has only one Animagus. Happy?"**

**"**_**Much. Why were you trying to hide it?"**_

**"It just gives me an advantage against you ninjas if i ever go up against one. So I'd like to keep it secret please."**

_**"We'll see about that after you finish your jutsu."**_

**"Is that a challenge, perverted old man?"**

_**"I'm only 19 damn it."**_

**"You have white hair. And you're not denying the pervert part. Henceforth, your name shall be pervert forever more."**

**"**_**Its not white, its silver. I was born with this hair colour. Speaking of hair colour, what about your son?"**_

**"I have no idea what you're talking about."**

_**"I think we've established that you are not a good liar. So why don't you cut the crap."**_

**"Well it's just something he inherited from his mother. But it tends to skip generations sometimes."**

**"**_**Are you not his mother?"**_

**"No, he's my godson."**

_**"How do you plan to hide his abilities?"**_

**"Hmm... I can apply a strong glamour charm, but with his metamorphic genes, it will be quite unstable. I'll have to reapply it every week."**

**" **_**What is that?"**_

**"Glamour is something like an illusion, only its cast on a person. Well, enough talk. Casting 3 wand less spells drained me a little. So I'm off to have my beauty sleep. There's a room prepared for you to the right on the 1st floor. Good night."**

**"**_**Thank you for the offer but I'd like to keep watch outside. I'm in hostile territory."**_

**"But I've already added protection spells. No one's getting in without my permission. Surely you can't stay awake the whole night"**

_**"Wouldn't be the first time for me. And i still rather keep one eye open in case you try something."**_

_**"You have only one eye."**_

**"Jeez, this guy could give Moody a run for his money."**Hazel muttered under her breath. **" Fine. Suit yourself. Don't wake me up unless you're dieing."**

**"**_**How will I wake you if I'm dieing?"**_

**"Don't be a smartarse. Good night."**

_**"Oyasuminasai."**_

The next morning saw Kakashi watching a bright eyed and bushy tailed Teddy while Hazel performed her sunrise animagi ritual, literally. No really. The kid had an honest to god tail like a wolf, which was wagging as he showed off his toys to the big man in front. His hair was still looking like Kakashi's. After reapplying the translation spell and having their breakfast they packed up to leave for konoha. That's when Hazel noticed something green,twig like thing with beady eyes staring at her from the folds of the tent._' What's a Bowtruckle doing here? Did it get snatched up with us? Now what do I do? Considering that it is a scamander Bowtruckle, it will probably listen to me and behave like a pet. Hopefully.' _ "** Hey, I don't know your name but it will be better if you hop on my shoulders. I'm packing up the tent."** It hopped on her hand and climbed up to her shoulder. Kakashi saw the bug on her shoulder and thought '_ A bug for a pet! Shrug...'_

Then they started on the journey to konoha through frost and hot water. Their travel was pretty uneventful. Although the hokage might get angry at him for arriving so late , but there's nothing he can do about it. Well he could take the woman and travel at shinobi speed, but where the fun in that would be? Atleast this way he gets to learn more about her and her godson. He's learnt that they have a magical core for humans which replenishes like chakra. They chanel their jutsu through the stick, sorry wand, which has a part of a magical animal as fuel. And also a wand picks which wizard or witch it would serve. He learnt that she had a ton of money, which is useless for now. Her also learnt she was single, though why would he want to know that, he's not sure. They have schools for magical kiddies where they enroll at 11. That they fly on broomstick, which would explain why she was so happy to find that broom in her pack. But she's not using it to avoid scrutiny.

As they neared konoha, Kakashi perked up and sped up a little bit, so that she had to ask him to slow down a bit. The whole place was covered with trees. So the name konoha was apt as was frost and hot water. The looming gates were very intimidating, unless you grew up taking classes in a freaking mediaeval castle. She noticed that there were guards infront of the gates looking bored out of their wits. As she turned to ask Kakashi whether she needed to sign any documents, he had vanished, the jerk. She steeled herself,hoisted Teddy up a bit and marched with perpose to the guards. As she was getting ready to give her name and ask for the hokage, Kakashi jumped beside her and told the guards that it's an emergency sanctuary case and no official records to be written. Then whisked her away via shunshin. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the place where the woman and her child had been, then looked at each other,

**"**_**Is it just me or did that kid have the infamous Hatake hair?**_**"** Izumo asked.

_**"Nope. The kid definitely had Hatake hair, and did you look at the mother? Doesn't she resemble the Habanero a bit. With the red hair and all."**_

_**"Yeah. I kinda remember Kakashi San following her around like a lost puppy with grocery bags in hand. I knew he had a puppy crush on her."**_

_**"And now he's knocked up some woman who looks slightly like her. This is prime gossip material."**_

_**"Hey, we shouldn't spread such rumours without base man."**_

_**"But why else would he personally come to get her as soon as she arrived? Its like he knew she'd be coming and wanted to keep it hush hush."**_

_**"Come on. Do your want Hatake San after your ass? What if this is just a coincidence? Huh? Jiraiya sama also has white hair, you know."**_

_**"Yeah, but the kid had silvery hue in it's hair. Come on, don't tell me you're not even a little bit curious Zumo?"**_

_**"I am. But I value my life a lot. I have no intention of getting a chidori through the mouth, thank you very much."**_

_**"Cheh. Spoilsport."**_

As Hazel came round a bend, she noticed the mountain and the faces on it._' Well damn. At least on mount Rushmore, the faces are smiling. Here they look just constipated.'_ She let out a giggle at that thought. Kakashi looked back at her but didn't say anything. When she asked him why he left her near the gates only to come back from the direction of the village to escort her inside, be didn't say anything except a grumbly 'Mission Protocol'.

**"Alright Mr. Mission Protocol, where are we going?"**

_**"To T& I division."**_

**"What's that mean?"**

**"..."**

**"What?"**

_**"Tourture and interrogation."**_

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

**Reviews:-**

**Elfin69 - she can't protect him from everything, but she'll try her best.**

**Silvermane1 - thanks for the nice idea. I'll try to incorporate it.**

**cleocleo, SilentSnowLeopardNinja, shadewatcher - thank you.**

**Guest ( chpt4) - its not safe to dive into an empty pool from 100 feet high up. I've left many gaps to fill later on. Have patience my good sir/ma'am.**


	6. Atleast he's not wearing red stilettos

**"Alright Mr. Mission Protocol, where are we going?"**

_**"To T& I division."**_

**"What's that mean?"**

**"..."**

**"What?"**

_**"Tourture and interrogation."**_

**"WHAT!"**

_**"Tourture and interrogation."**_

**"You're gonna torture me now! What next? Are you going to torture my baby too? Next are you gonna go for the Bowtruckle then?"**

_**"Calm down will you? Nobody's gonna torture you or your son or your weird pet. They're just going to ask you basic information and determine the maximum threat level you can possess. And because I've specified you as a priority case, you can finish it all in a single day and get to meet the hokage instead of the usual 3 days stay at T &I."**_

**"Oh yeah? Why thank you my lord for such consideration. What ever would I do without you? I've always wanted to be tortured. How can I ever repay you?"**

_**"No need for the snark. Did you not hear the interrogation part? Its not like you'll be handed over to Ibiki san."**_

**"Ibiki? Is that your torture specialist?"**

_**"Yes. Now , are you going to move or do I have to haul your ass there myself? I've already sent a message ahead and the interrogation department among with the hokage will be waiting for you already. The longer you take, the longer you have to be there."**_

**"What's the guarantee that this is harmless to me? I am stranded in a freaking other dimension, about to be carted of to a torture facility, with no way back home. It's a miracle I can function normally still. Is there's even a single threat to me or my baby, I won't even think of hesitating before destroying you and your precious village. You got me?"**

**"**_**I understand that you have a lot of reservations about an unknown government, but believe me, I do not, I repeat, do not wish harm upon you at all.." **_

**" What about your vill..."**

_**"And as far as my village is concerned, your talents will be a valuable asset to it. There is no profit for us to keep you prisoners. This may be a military base village, but we still have and will f unction normally like any other civilian village. It's not all rainbows and sunshine here , it has a rotten underbelly too. But there's nothing legally stopping you from leaving unless you are a threat to the village. Please. Just give us a chance, will you?"**_

**"I... I'll try."**

_**"Let's be off then."**_

With that, they walked forwards to the T and I building. Upon entering, she was asked to relinquish all fighting equipment she was carrying to which Kakashi replied that she's not a ninja. Then the man asked why she was a high priority sanctuary case of she's a civilian then while showing interest in Teddy, to which she looked at Kakashi, but the pervert just kept giving her that weird eye-smile.'_How does he do that! That is really creepy.'_

At that point they were ushered in by Inoichi, and he did a double take when his eyes landed on the baby. Then he kept giving Kakashi such an incredulous look, that it made him self conscious. He looked down to see if he's missed something. But nothing was amiss. _'What's wrong with Inoichi today. Has he finally snapped from peering into others' brains?'_ Hazel was asked to take a seat which she did at the table that was provided. Meanwhile, Kakashi leaned on the opposite wall and whipped out a book to read. It was a very interesting piece about the history of Takigakure. While Kakashi was lost to history, our witch was subjected to the silent treatment. And she couldn't exactly start a conversation, it would make her seem weak plus the man won't understand what she'll say either. Right then another person entered carrying a file, that reminded her of Mad-eye . He had an imposing figure with lots of scarring on his face wearing a tan trench coat over his clothes and a bandana over his head. She smiled at him amused that they were gonna try the good cop-bad cop routine. Ibiki was a little surprised but it didn't show on his face. This was a first for him, where someone, a civilian at that, smiled at him with nostalgia while he's deliberately trying to be scary.'_ Well well well. Isn't that interesting! Is that a kid she's holding, with Hatake's hair, right down to the style? Since when has he shown interest in women or even romance at all? Enough to get someone pregnant!'_

Finally Inoichi introduced himself but Ibiki showed no signs of doing the same. When she kept giving him an expectant look, Inoichi decided to move on to the interrogation part.

_**Inoichi-"Please state your name and the reason why our village will benefit from hosting you. The reason for your move and your previous house location."**_

When she didn't answer but kept looking at Kakashi, he belatedly realised that they can't understand her without the charm.

_**Kakashi-" Ah. Please Inoichi san, she cannot speak now. As I mentioned in my message, she's a high priority sanctuary case, what I didn't mention was it is of level 5. So please inform hokage sama and Shikaku san."**_

_**Inoichi-" She's of level 5 and you brought her through the front desk. Have you forgotten the standard protocols brat?"**_

_**Ibiki- " She doesn't look dangerous enough to be level 5."**_

_**Kakashi-" Its not her danger level. Is her usefulness and unknown dangers to her." **_At this Hazel gave him the stink eyes._' Not dangerous? Is it? Looks like the mischief needs to be managed for the perv.'_

_**Inoichi-" Fine fine. What's done is done. Send a clone to fetch hokage sama and Shikaku. Anko is in the other room observing through the window. I was intending to use this opportunity to teach her how to interrogate a high priority case without any need for violence, but looks like she'll have to be sworn to secrecy. ANKO! COME IN HERE."**_

Just as Ibiki's newly created clone got near the door, it swung open with a bang to reveal Anko in all her mesh clad glory dispelling the poor thing. Ibiki let out a sigh of misery and made a new one. As soon as her eyes settled on the woman who is sitting at the table far too calmly for someone about to be interrogated by Inoichi in Ibiki's presence, she scoffed. This slip of a woman can't be a level 5. She's probably some wealthy little girl whose life is in danger and she thinks she's of highest possible priority. She'll bet 10 sticks of dango that this adorable little thing is a level 1 at best. Then Teddy woke up from his nap with a cute yawn and Anko's gaze settled on him.

Anko stared.

Teddy blinked.

Anko rubbed her eyes.

Teddy let out a yawn.

Anko rounded on Kakashi with an accusing finger, **"**_**You... Who do you think you are? Just coz you're a little good, you think some random chick you knocked up is a priority level 5 Mr. Bigshot? Wait. Wait a second. YOU! KNOCKED UP!A GIRL! HOLY SAGE! Kurenai so owes me a month of her pay. This is pure gold. Ha ha ha...he ...heh. I didn't know you had it in you Hatake. Nice going."**_

_**"What"**_ was Kakashi's eloquent answer. Teddy whimpered because of the shouting then giggled hearing the laughing.

**"**_**Kurenai thought you were gay and never gonna have any kids. Oh God. Heh. Did you get drunk and forgot to use protection or something? Just you wait till Gai hears about this. He'll cry very youthfully."**_With that, she dissolved into another fresh peal of laughter, holding on to her stomach and slapping Ibiki's shoulder.

It was then that both Kakashi and Hazel realised that they screwed up big time. Hazel forgot to apply the glamour on Teddy and Kakashi cursed his unusual inattentive behaviour today for getting the innocent kid's abilities noticed by the village. Hazel concentrated very hard like her very life depended on it. She tried to cast a wandless, non-verbal glamour charm on him. After the 4th failed attempt, she finally decided to say the incantation. Its not like they won't know she's not local later on anyway.

Kakashi didn't let any of his thoughts show outwards and lazyly looked up from his book.

_**Kakashi-" I am not gay. Am I the only one in the world to have white hair? The brat could belong to any white haired guy ."**_

_**Anko-" Oh please. That hair screams Hatake exclusive."**_

_**Kakashi-"Have you ever looked at the Nidaime's picture? He was a Senju, not a Hatake."**_

_**Inoichi-"So he's not yours?"**_

_**Kakashi-"No."**_

_**Inoichi-"And here I thought we'd finally have a Hatake heir. So much for you settling down."**_

_**Anko-"wait wait wait. Are you seriously gonna believe that bull he's spouting? He's obviously sweet on her and got her pregnant by accident."**_

_**Kakashi-"Who do you think I am? I do not, I repeat, do not have careless accidents like that. I have neither desire nor need for romance."**_

Then they heard the woman speak,**" **** est ****obstrepat"**

Kakashi was surprised that he didn't understand what she said. Then it clicked, she must have used that illusion she was talking about and nobody even noticed. Colour him impressed._'Wait a sec. That means the boy will continue to have my hair. Ughhh. Now all the village will think he's mine. Mendoukuse. I'll just have to request for a DNA test then.'_

_**Ibiki-" You can speak lady. Then why were your pretending to be mute?"**_

_**Kakashi-,"Ummm ... Ibiki san! There's a reason why I said she can't speak. Not that she's mute. Let's wait for the hokage."**_

In the meantime Hazel was feeling pretty smug about pulling off that spell wandless and successfully hiding Teddy's powers. Anko was sulking that nobody's taking her side. Inoichi was exasperated but relieved too. Ibiki was suspicious as always. Anko bounced towards the mother-son duo and peered at the baby. He giggled and grabbed at her coat while Hazel blushed seeing the kunoichi's attire . This is the scene Sarutobi Hiruzen, the professor, sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no sato stumbled upon. Anko cooing over a woman with red hair sporting a red face, Ibiki glowering at said woman, Inoichi praying for patience and Kakashi with an annoyed look. That is unusual. He didn't think Ibiki was the jealous type. He got even more of a shock when Anko moved out of the way to reveal a child, more specifically a child with hair like Kakashi. He put out his tobacco pipe and turned to Kakashi,

_**"Congratulations my boy. I am very happy that you found something of worth to you."**_

_**Kakashi-"Hokage sama. The child is not mine. I assure you. I'll even agree to a DNA test."**_

_**Sarutobi-"Does the mother agree as well?" **_Hazel nodded her consent.

_**Kakashi-"May we please start the process. I am exhausted and so is she. I'd like to finish this fast. Where's Shikaku san?"**_

_**Anko-"Oooohh . So much care for your girlfriend?"**_

_**Kakashi-" Zip it ."**_

Shikaku then entered, took one look at Teddy and muttered _**"mendoukuse"**_

_**"Not my kid."**_ Guess who said that.

_**Shikaku-"This is the level 5 case? Take these tags and set up the barrier Kakashi. What are you doing here Anko?"**_

_**Anko-"Inoichi was supposed to teach me how to play nice. So I was already here."**_

_**Shikaku-"Get away from the poor girl before she passes out of embarrassment."**_

_**Anko-"But they are so adorable. She and her son both. And the bug too."**_

_**Shikaku-"Mendoukuse... We are here to interrogate. Not play."**_

_**Anko-"Che"**_

As Kakashi and Shikaku were setting up the barrier and other necessities, Hiruzen observed the girl infront of him. She was a red head with emerald green eyes with round glasses. But the most unusual thing was her clothes. They were of not any generic design. But they did look expensive enough to be worn by any hime. There was a bug on her shoulders but she didn't look bothered by it, only sometimes guiding her son's hands away from it when required. She hasn't spoken a word, but Ibiki did say she was mute. And she looked entirely relaxed for someone in her predicament. She was studying him just as intensely he was doing to her.

Hazel was studying the old man infront of her. He was of short stature and wearing a white robe with white wide brimmed hat with a bit red scattered about. There was a tobacco pipe hanging from h is lips. Good thing he put it out already or she wouldn't be responsible for any damages to the man's face for harming her precious baby's lungs. He looks like your average grandpa with a bit of flair, but it's those eyes that got to her. He had the eyes of a survivor. Someone who's seen a broken world and hasn't let it break them while still trying to fix it piece by piece. She often saw this look in Hermione's eyes after the war. This prominently she had seen it last in Dumbledore's. He was very similar to her old headmaster. That's kind of nostalgic. After all the privacy barriers were set up, Kakashi straightened up and bluntly said,

_**"She's from a different dimension. Accidentally traveled here and doesn't know our language."**_

* * *

**Reviews:-**

**KyuubiChild717-thank you. I'm trying for a PhD in Japan so I've been gradually learning about it a bit.**

**shadewatcher- yes he is.**

**CouldNotThinkOfAName-does this satisfy you?**

**Elfin69- they are gonna feel the Evans wrath but for different reasons.**

**Dark Neko 4000, ****jyfuytfu - patience is virtue**

**cleocleo,SilentSnowLeopardNinja, Silvermane1, ana Louisa,SakuraKoi, guest- thanks**


	7. Are Voldemort and Orochimaru twins?

After all the privacy barriers were set up, Kakashi straightened up and dropped the bomb,

_**"She's from a different dimension. Accidentally traveled here and doesn't know our language."**_

Hiruzen calmly removed his pipe and said, _**"Would you please repeat yourself my boy?"**_

_**Kakashi-"I said, she's from another dimension. She accidentally traveled here. They speak a different language, that is why she cannot speak our language. Whatever she'll say only I will be able to understand it here "**_

_**Ibiki-"That's very hard to believe."**_

_**Anko-"Yeah. Like parallel dimension even exists."**_

_**Inoichi-"What makes you think that Kakashi?"**_

_**Kakashi-"Well, there's a lot of evidence pointing towards it."**_

_**Inoichi-"Are you gonna share those evidences any time soon?"**_

_**Kakashi-"**__**For starters, she doesn't use chakra. She has chakra capacity of a civilian but still she can use jutsus. Which has never been seen before. All the jutsu she used takes a different kind of energy than chakra. I can't detect it. She doesn't speak our language and she kept asking about countries I've never even heard of. Then, there's this."**_

With that he took out a storage scroll and unsealed a rabbit and some reptilian creature._'So that's where those went' _Hazel thought. The two animals immediately set out to explore the room.

_**Inoichi-"How come the animals are still alive even after being in a storage scroll? That's absolutely impossible. They'll need oxygen to survive."**_

**Hazel-"They are not exactly alive. They won't eat, sleep or breath. They are essentially just animated dolls or something."**

_**Kakashi-"They are not exactly alive. They won't eat, sleep or breath. They are essentially just animated dolls or something. That's what she said. She made the dragon from my clothes and the rabbit from her shoe. It's a jutsu of some kind of theirs."**_

_**Shikaku-"Did you check the possibility of the translation jutsu she used on you being a genjutsu?"**_

**Hazel-"Ooohh he's smart."**

_**Kakashi-"Ofcourse he is. He is a Nara. And Shikaku san, I had my sharingan active when she did it this morning. I regularly checked for any illusion last two days."**_

**Hazel-"Wow pervert. I'm feeling the love deeply."**

_**Kakashi-"Will you stop calling me that. And you are a possible threat, ofcourse I'll check thoroughly."**_

Hazel stuck her tongue out to him and he just dialled the eye-smile up a notch. Anko was pleasantly surprised to see that. '_He hasn't bantered like that with anybody since Obito. Gai doesn't count. Maybe, some good will come out of it for the emotionally constipated asshole. I still have a 10% doubt the kid is his.' _ The hokage just let out a chuckle and nodded to Shikaku.

_**Shikaku-"Well the interrogation is going nowhere if you're the only one who can understand her. How about she perform the jutsu on us too."**_

_**Ibiki-"Let her do the jutsu on all except hokage sama and Shikaku san, since he's our commander, keep a recording of the exchange to be heard later. If there's any genjutsu then the hearing of the recording at later point of time will eliminate that."**_

_**Hiruzen-"If what Kakashi said is true then I'll need to be the one to conduct the interrogation. None of you have the clearance for it. And we'll need Shikaku's analysis on things too."**_

_**Ibiki-"But hokage sama ! The risks involved! And he is our capture expert."**_

_**Hiruzen-"Enough. She's in a strange land being interrogated by strangers. If she can put her trust in one of our fellow shinobi, surely we can extend the same curtsey to her as well."**_

_**Ibiki-"Hai . Hokage sama."**_

**Hazel-"The house of Potter is in your debt for placing unregulated trust in us. As the lady of the house, I deem you worthy of our alliance. So mote it be."**

A soft cyan glow surrounded the hokage after this. Immediately Anko, Inoichi stood infront of him and Shikaku captured her with kagemane. Ibiki was with a knife infront of her. Kakashi being the only one to understand what she said, asked,

_**"What is it that you just did? What kind of alliance?"**_

**Hazel-"What I just did was establish an alliance between my family's and that of your leaders. If at any point of time he or his descendants require my assistance, I'll be honour bound to help him. Not magically bound mind you, but honour bound. I've essentially considered him an ally of house Potter. Call it an incentive. I'll be helping him as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else. In case of me refusing, I'll lose a bit of my wealth to the bank of our place. The same goes for him as well. He'll be honour bound to help me as well. As he doesn't have any money in our bank, he won't lose anything from refusing to help me, but the more help I get from him, the more I'll be bound to help him. It's a give and take relation."**

_**Kakashi-"She just established an alliance between her family's and that of hokage sama. If at any point of time he or his descendants require her assistance, she'll be honour bound to help him. She considered him an ally of the Toko house. Call it an incentive. She'll be helping him as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else. In case of her refusing, she'll lose money. Hokage sama won't lose anything from refusing to help her, but the more help she gets, the more she'll be bound to help him. It's a give and take relation. That's what she said."**_

_**Hiruzen-"Very well. You may apply your translation jutsu on Shikaku, Inoichi and I. You know your job I suppose, Ibiki kun?"**_

_**Anko-"Hokage sama! Don't leave me hanging. I wanna hear too."**_

_**Hiruzen-"Ofcourse my child. And Anko too."**_

Hazel then got her wand out from her holster, pointed to her throat and, **"Trafero Lingua", **pointed to Anko's head and,**"vertos". **She repeated the same process for all except Kakashi and Ibiki. Ibiki got out a recording device and set it up.

_**Hiruzen-" Well then. What is your name miss? And how did you end up here? What evidence can you provide us of you being from a different dimension?"**_

**Hazel-"My name is Hazel Potter. "**

_**Kakashi-"I thought your name was Mansaku, not Hashibami toko."**_

**Hazel-"Something must have gotten lost in translation. Yes i am a witch and my name is Hazel, but I don't go around calling myself witch-hazel. Anyway, I was ambushed by some enemies while out with friends and they did something, I don't know what, that transported me, Teddy and this Bowtruckle here. I am from a country called England which is on the continent of Europe. I checked the position of stars, planets and the moon. I haven't moved to a different planet, that's for sure. Even though the moon here's almost twice as big as mine. When i asked Kakashi to show me a map of your world, I realised that it covers the entire earth, and I've never seen those borders before in my life. I tried a locating spell but couldn't find any of my friends or known places. Another thing is I've never even heard of this chakra thingy you guys keep talking about. I mean sure, we have concepts of it in India, but it is purely metaphysical. Then there's the fact that I sense a tremendous lack of magical energy around us. By the way, I am a witch. I can perform spells, brew potions, fly on a broomstick, etc etc. Any more you want to ask?"**

_**Hiruzen-" We'll require a blood test from you to see if there's any discrepancy between your blood and ours Hashibami san. How did you think of coming to konoha?"**_

**Hazel-" Nothing to say on the witch matter! Not a peep!"**

_**Hiruzen-" I am reserving my judgement on that for now. "**_

**Hazel-" And please don't ask me to give my blood unless I can be present for the analysis of it and to destroy it later. There was an incident in the war where my blood was used to resurrect my parent's murderer, after that I've become wary of anybody asking to take blood. And I came to your village only because Kakashi asked me to and said you'll be able to help me."**

_**Hiruzen-"You've been in a war? What was your role in it? Who were the two sides?"**_

_'Schist. I didn't want to reveal about the war. Especially my role in it. They are a military organization, now they'll be even more wary of me. Do I tell them the truth, or lie . Hmmm. I do need all the help I can get while Teddy's with me. Lie by omissions it is then.'_

**Hazel-"There was a war among my people, the cause of it is utter stupidity. It was pure bloods vs everything else. A certain snake loving immortality obsessed asshole had delusions of grandeur and wanted world domination and..."**

_**Anko-"You had contact with orochimaru?"**_

**Hazel-"Who is this orochimaru? Kakashi mentioned him, but didn't elaborate."**

_**Anko-" Our snake loving immortality obsessed asshole."**_

**Hazel-" Oh. You have one too ! Well not him. He called himself Voldemort. His name was Tom Riddle."**

_**Kakashi-"He gave himself a moniker! That's pretty dumb."**_

**Hazel-"Will you guys stop interrupting me all the time. Yes, he gave himself a moniker, but nobody thought it dumb. everybody was terrified of even uttering his name. That's how much people feared him. When he was at the height of his power, he targeted my parents one day while they were in hiding, you see, my parents were part of a secret organisation created by our old headmaster to oppose Voldemort. When he arrived, he killed my father first, then went for me. My mother sacrificed her life in exchange for mine, which invoked an ancient powerful protection magic. So when he turned his wand on me, his curse backfired and destroyed his own body instead. That is how I ended the war as a fifteen month old baby."**

_**Shikaku-"Why would he target you specifically? If he were only after your parents , he would have taken you to be turned into a soldier for him."**_

**Hazel-"You really are very smart. There was a prophecy about a baby born at end of july being his downfall born to parents who have thrice defied him, and he thought I was that baby. Anyway fast forward to my 4th year at school, his subordinate kidnaps me from school and uses my blood to resurrect his master, so that my mother's protection will be invalid. The war has officially restarted. But our headmaster Dumbledore is the one he feared the most, so he couldn't openly take over anything while he was alive. He tried getting the full prophecy, but I thwarted his plans with my friends, by sheer luck and stubbornness. He managed to arrange Dumbledore's death, or that's what he thought, but he was already dying. Anyway , with him dead, the ministry and Hogwarts were taken over by his followers. Non-magicals were being killed for fun, anybody opposing his reign was tortured. Me and my two best friends went on the run. You see, he had divided his soul into 7 pieces and this turned him near immortal. We were tasked with destroying those pieces. When we eventually did, he turned mortal, and I finally finished him off in a duel. Mind you it was more luck and help from headmaster than skill, but I did it in the final battle at the school."**

_**Hiruzen-"Why were you tasked with finishing him off, and why were you the one to stop him from getting this prophecy when you were only a student? Surely there must have been others capable of it."**_

**Hazel-"You are forgetting the fact that I was the chosen one to destroy him and even if I weren't, I still was a symbol of his vulnerability. I had managed to survive where none had ever done so before when he decided to target them, and I continued to be thorn in his side ever since I turned 11. A megalomaniac like that won't tolerate it, so he continued to target me almost every year in order to finish the job so to speak."**

At this point Teddy had enough of the adults boring talk. He squirmed out of his mother's hold and ran after the rabbit. All the ninja present chuckled seeing this, even Ibiki cracked a rare smile. As he was chasing after his prize, abruptly he came to a halt infront of Ibiki and said **"Ups". **When he didn't respond, Teddy turned back to his mom and asked** " Eye?"**

**"Oh love, that's not mad-eye."**

**"Dada"**

**"That's not daddy either sweety. I am sorry. He has only seen pictures of his dad and a friend mad-eye Moody with heavy scars like that, so he's asking me if you're one of them or not."**

**"Not bee"**

**"No. He's not Bill either."**

_**Anko-" Ohh now the brat thinks you're his father Ibiki, or some mad-eye guy coz of the scars. hehe . Mad-eye suits you, you are always angry enough that your eyes are permanently red. What do you say, huh? Can I call you mad-eye?"**_

_**Ibiki-"No"**_

_**Anko-"Oh come on Pretty please."**_

_**Shikaku-"Mendoukuse. Be quiet Anko."**_

After getting his answers Teddy calmly sat down to play with his newly acquired toy rabbit, once again ignoring the adults.

_**Hiruzen-" Alright. Let's get to how Konoha will benefit from hosting you. Am I correct in assuming that you will be requiring our resources in looking for a way back home? Then tell us why should we host you. You don't plan to stay here, so we can't expect an workforce from you. Even though I'd like to have a kekkei genkai like yours in the village, there's nothing I can do about it. So tell me Hashibami san, why should I let you and your son in my village, even though you have potential to be a huge danger to it?"**_

**Hazel-" I can mass produce your weapons without needing any raw materials, and those will last atleast 2 decades before vanishing. I can make a map of the village where it shows everybody by name in current time. This I can only do if There's a magical lay line for me to tap into inside the village, but I did sense an immense magical power while traveling to this place. All I'll need is the consent of the lay line and put some runes along the boundary you want me to trace . That is my highest offer, take it or leave it."**

_**Hiruzen-" Well , that is a very convincing offer. However , Kakashi tells me you can make a special medicine and repair stuff."**_

**Hazel-"Damn you Kakashi. Only Pepper-up ,which boosts stamina, and Dreamless sleep, which is very addictive. I can't repair anything without all the parts. Isn't it enough that I gave you my best offer? The map is a very complicated and draining piece of magic you know!"**

**_Hiruzen- _**_Chuckles **" I wish for you to start on the map and dreamless sleep ASAP, weapons production and pepper-up can take a backseat till you have more time. Welcome to Konoha. I hope you enjoy your stay here."**_

* * *

_**Reviews:-  
**_

**SakuraKoi, lilly-flower15,****TheBeauty,**** sammyfox,Bluepeony0, ****Silvermane1****, Ana Louisa, Guest**** \- Thanks**

**CouldNotThinkOfAName- Now Now. Emulating such Youthful vigour takes time.**

**Guest - I'm afraid not. Kakashi has become compromised in this case. Don't worry, the next watcher will be as interesting as him.**

**Elfin69 - Does this work?**

**Joann18joker** \- **I won't**


	8. Finally over with the torture

_**Hiruzen-"So then, let's hash out the details of your payment,status and official statement inside the village."**_

**Hazel-"Payment?"**

_**Hiruzen-" Yes, payment. You didn't think I'll make you work without pay, right? We may be a militant village, but doesn't mean we can do whatever. Plus the nature of your appearance dictates that I give you full protection of an ANBU squad, but that will raise questions with the council of advisers and that is a can of broken senbons I do not wish to open. If you had enough money to pay the taxes for the status of hime, that would have been splendid. Nobody will look at your abilities more closely, they'll be more focused on your monetary assets. But alas, let's just work with what we've got. You can gradually amass money and use that later."**_

**Hazel-" But I do."**

_**Hiruzen-" Do what ?"**_

**Hazel-" Have money."**

_**Hiruzen-" I do not think that will be enough, what ever money you've had on your person won't be enough to pay the tax every year and a initial deposit of 5 year advance tax."**_

Hazel just calmly raised an eyebrow and pulled out 3 gold bars and 3 rubies from inside the cloth bag. All the ninjas had their jaws dropped and eyes bugged out. Shikaku recovered 1st and whistled appreciatively. Inoichi reached out to poke a gold bar tentatively trying to see whether it's real or not. The hokage simply took a puff out of his unlit pipe and said,

_**"This is enough money to make you a hime for 2 different clans"**_

_**Shikaku-" But hokage sama, we can't have her be from a civilian clan. Then we'll have to deal with the daimyo and the pesky council. We need her to be from a shinobi clan. If her features were not so distinct, me or Inoichi could have claimed her to be a long lost from our clan. But to actually give her a hime status, she needs to have money, history, heirlooms etc. to be credible not to mention her lack of etiquette ."**_

**Hazel-"Excuse you! I am a lady of 4 ancient houses with at least a history of 1000 years and one is even related to the royalties of Albania. I have etiquette, I just don't like to be formal."**

_**Shikaku-" 4 houses? That's quite a lot."**_

**Hazel-" Oh I got 2 from my father, one from my god-father and one by rights of conquest."**

_**Hiruzen-" Do we have any shinobi clan that we can use? What about the Kurama clan ?"**_

_**Shikaku-" They still have a member alive, a little girl. Besides, their ties with the Yuhis will be difficult to fake. That also rules out the Kaguya too. We could have used the Uzumakis coz of her hair, but with her low chakra, that's not gonna fly."**_

_**Hiruzen-" That's it. The clans from Uzu. If I remember correctly, there was a vassal clan to the Uzumakis called Kuronami. They specialised in tracking seals. And the best thing is not many adults alive will remember about them. Everybody only knew of the famous Uzumakis and not of the others. We can use this. What else do we need Shikaku?"**_

_**Shikaku-" We can't give her hime status with a minor clan. We can try to make her an illegitimate daughter of the royal Uzumakis, but that again poses the question of chakra and will draw a lot of attention to her. What of the Uzu daimyo?"**_

_**Hiruzen-" The daimyo's family was hit 1st and perished with the rest. That we can use freely. Their family name was Kaiyou. So, what do you say Hashibami san? Do you wanna be an illegitimate royalty,born to a shinobi clan? It'll give a lot of freeway in a lot of places, especially with the civilian side of things, which'll make my job a lot easier."**_

**Hazel-"What about my living arrangements? And the contract for me staying here, can I be the one to enchant it?"**

_**Hiruzen-" What is this enchantment you speak of?"**_

**Hazel-"Well, all the terms and conditions that we agree on will have to be signed by us. I'll put a spell on it so breaking any of the clauses will have some consequences for the offending party. And I want you to sign it Mr. hokage. Normally I don't bother with these things, but right now , Teddy's safety is my priority, not my morals. I know how valuable you think I am, and I am gonna milk it all. "**

_**Shikaku-"You are stupidly honest , aren't you? Will we be able to read your written language and vice versa?"**_

**Hazel-"Hey! No. You won't."**

_**Shikaku-"Then there's no way we'll let you write the contract in your language and you sure aren't gonna let us write it. so how is this going to work then?"**_

**Hazel-"Oh . The pervert can just proofread the contract for me. I trust him."**

Anko and Kakashi both exclaimed at the same time,

_**"Pervert!"**_

_**"Are you dumb?"**_

**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean you asshole? Here I am , giving you my wholehearted trust and you throw it back on my face! See if I ever do you any favor."** With that she stuck her tongue out at him again and turned away.

_**"Look here. Do you realise that I am a shinobi of this village and I will always look out for the village, even if it hurts you or the brat. If I am ordered to lie to you, I will do it you know."**_

_**"**_**Hearing that makes me wanna trust you even more."** Hazel said with a soft smile on her face which surprised him and the others. He turned his face away with a light blush on his face. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Kakashi, the tender moment was not to be. Anko suddenly butted in asking again, _**"Pervert?"**_Kakashi let out a sigh of thousand years of misery and reopened his book to hide behind.

Hazel was startled and answered with a guilty look towards Kakashi,

**"Well he did tear open part of my clothes."**

_**"He did what? My my Kakashi kun, I didn't know you had it in you."**_

_**"I only did that so I could treat the wound on her back.I mean It's not like I could take her dress off."**_

_**"**_**You thought about taking off my dress? You scoundrel. I really shouldn't have cooked you food."**

_**"Will you stop over thinking. I'm really starting to regret saving your life."**_

**"The feeling's mutual mate. Now I owe you a life debt. annoying... what? What are you blushing for, you weirdo?"**

**"Yo-_You called me your m-mate."_**

**"Yeah. What of it? It's just another word for dude, or man, or friend."**

_**"Oh. So that was another word for a friend."**_

All the others chuckled a bit except Ibiki and Anko who howled in laughter. Hiruzen then took pity on the poor copycat and explained to the oblivious girl, _**"May be you shouldn't use that expression any more my child. It can cause unnecessary misunderstandings."**_ Hazel belatedly realised what the misunderstanding was and turned tomato red at the blunder she made.

**"It wasn't... I mean I don't... That's ...Ugh This is ridiculous. I seriously need the wit sharpening potion. This is really embarrassing."**

Shikaku then asked,_**" What is a life debt?"**_

_**"**_**A life debt is when somebody saves a witch's or wizard's life, they owe the person saving them a debt. They can not intentionally wound the person mortally. They can not do this because it'll damage their core. If they do it often, it might turn them into squibs, people born from magic but without the power to wield it themselves. That is what I owe Kakashi, so rest assured, I can never betray him."**

**"_I don't think you owe me a life debt. You saved my life 1st. That avalanche was almost eager to bury me alive while I was down with chakra exhaustion. Your snow dome saved my life."_**

Anko frowned at this,_**" Are you getting rusty copycat? An avalanche is enough to kill you?"**_

The hokage and Inoichi shared a discrete glance at this new info. Their communication went something like this,

'_ Do you believe me now , hokage sama?'_

_ ' Yes I do Inoichi kun.' _

_'Permission to put him on the emotionally unstable list?' _

_'__ No we can't do that.' _

_'You do realise that he's showing suicidal tendency, right? If he had enough chakra to move and save her life afterwards, he had enough to move out of the way of the avalanche. He clearly is eagerly waiting to die.'_

_ ' I know. But we need to make sure he doesn't get wind of our plans, or he'll try to take even more dangerous missions once he's back out of sheer stubbornness. I can't always screen his missions.' _

_' Then let's ease him into it.' _

_'Yes, that will be for the best'_

"**Let me check that." **With that said hazel got her wand out and chanted, **"L****org fiacbreatha" **while doing a motion for infinity over her heart. It showed a maroon chain going from Hazel to Kakashi.** "See, I do owe you a life debt. Huh. Your life must not have been in mortal peril like you thought. I really need to repay you back for it."**

_' That decides it. I am kicking the brat out of ANBU soon.'_

_**Shikaku-" Why can't I understand what you said just now?"**_

**" Well it's in Scottish Gaelic language. I don't even understand it myself."**

_**Hiruzen-" you have more than one language? Interesting. How do you **_**_communicate properly then?"_**

**"We have atleast 10,000 different languages and dialects in our world. Don't even get me started on countries like India. They have over 800 different language in one country."**

**_"How do they manage to communicate then?"_**

**_"I have no idea. But most people are bilingual there."_**

**_Kakashi-" How about I teach you our language and then you can sign the contract yourself. Till then we sign a rough draft."_**

**Hazel-"That works for me."**

_**Hiruzen-" Then be here at 9 tomorrow. Here's the address where you'll be staying for temporary period. Kakashi and Anko will be your guard till you learn our language. Kakashi, come by tomorrow evening to get the notes on Hiraishin from me. Till Jiraiya arrives in the village, you'll be doing a review on all space-time jutsus and looking for any clues."**_

_**"Wakarimashita, hokage sama"**_

_**"Hashibami san, Kakashi will escort you to your temporary residence now. Anko will get you your baby supplies and groceries. I implore you to not interact with anybody in the village to keep your real identity a secret. We will be having the rough draft of the contract tomorrow, and hash out some other details. Your son looks tired. You should go home and rest."**_

**"Thank you Mr. hokage. I'll be here at 9 prompt."**

**"_Anko,go buy her supplies. Inoichi, take down the barrier please. Ibiki, I don't think I need to remind you that this recording does not leave your sight?"_**

**_"Iie hokage sama."_**

**_"Excellent. Let us be off."_**

With that Inoichi took the barrier down and started to leave, only to run into an invisible wall with his nose smashed flat. He looked mighty confused. Even though he had taken down all the tags, what's this barrier doing still up? Hazel immediately apologized, **" I am so sorry, I had erected a barrier of my own just to be safe. Here I'll take it down. 'Finite Incatatem' That should do it. Sorry again."** She picked Teddy up and said, **"Well pervert, are you coming or not?"** Kakashi grumbled low, _**" This spell really causes some funny misunderstandings."**__ while Anko snickered in the background._

* * *

**Reviews:-**

TheBeauty - Don't worry. I don't intend to make her work without benefit.

Lavendor Queen - Thanks, but I like this free style. I have no intention of being a proper story writer. I am happy with only poems.

Guest, Silvermane1- Thanks

KateKat1992 - Thanks. She can't do that unless they all sign a contract with her where her magic touches each of them individually.

1968 - She will run into Naruto, soon. Have patience.

forestreject - ?


	9. A youthful encounter

Kakashi, Hazel, Teddy and Anko got out of the tower together leaving Ibiki to his own devices. Kakashi then whirls around to ask Hazel, _**" Can you make it stop?" **_Hazel pretends to not know what he's asking for with an innocent look. **"Make what stop?" **

**_"This thing that's on my head. Why does it keep doing that?" _**

**"May be she finds your hair pretty, or may be she thinks you are her mama" **

**_"Get it off, NOW." _**

**"What will I get in return ?" **

_**"In return, I'll teach you the language correctly instead of wrong phrases."**_

**"My you really are an arse. You'd take advantage of a poor defenseless woman in such a barbaric way!" **Hazel said while batting her lashes.

_**"You? A poor defenseless woman that I took advantage of. Really, I had no idea?"**_

_**"Alright you old married couple, go quarrel in your bedroom."**_

_**"Doko ga?"**_

**"What is that supposed to mean ?"**

Suddenly Kakashi feels a chill go down his spine. The kind that ends in a rainbow with sunset. But before he could make his escape,

**_"DYNAMIC ENTRY"_** Kakashi ducks behind such enthusiastic kick lest he end up with a concussion and Norberta mini flies to Anko's head next to settle down. Then he whirls around, _**"What the hell Gai? Give a man a warning will you, and there's a kid here. Be careful" "KID WHERE? ..."**_

_**"My eternal rival, this is most unyouthful of you. I know yondaime sama's death has you trapped in your winter of discontent, but this is no way to cope with it."**_

_**"Wha..."**_

_**"Taking advantage of this poor defenseless delicate flower to try and bring back your spring time of youth, even going as far as forcing her to have your child. You have disappointed me my rival."**_

_**"I haven't taken advantage of anybody, OKAY?"**_

_**"Then it is a most youthful day. My eternal rival has finally found a beautiful blossom to tame his wild eternal bachelor vigor. He even has a youthful son to pass on his hip and cool attitude to. **Sob...Sob... **This indeed is the most youthful day."**_ Then he proceeds to cry his manly tears with hands clasped in a praying position. Meanwhile Hazel took a while to understand what's going on. She looks at Anko for a semblance of any explanation, but she's too busy holding her stomach from laughing too much.

_**"Ano ne Gai, nobody is my wife and that baby is not my kid either."**_

_**"There's no need to be so secretive my friend. You have many enemies who'd target your innocent family . I understand. But you do not have to hide such youthful news from your eternal rival. Hello Kakashi's youthful blossom. I am Maito Gai, the handsome blue beast of konoha. Your husband's eternal rival. I currently have him beaten by my youthful score of 20 to his 18. It is most youthful to meet such a lovely blossom."**_

_**"Listen Gai. I am not lying. I found her on a mission and she needed help so I brought her to konoha. She's here temporarily till her situation is sorted. And that is her godson Teddy kun, who happens to have hair similar to mine. He is not my son, at all. Is that clear?"**_

_**"Is that so? Then you have my sincere condolences my rival. Now that she has met me, there is no chance for you anymore. My youthful visage is the most alluring to young maidens. But it looks like she has captured the youthful eye of my eternal rival. Alas, I must do what I must do. What is your name my beautiful flower?"**_

_**" Gai, she has inhaled a toxic fume and can't speak for a while. So Kakashi and I are supposed to be her guards and make sure she doesn't strain her throat. Her name is Hashibami Toko." **_Anko said after curbing her laughter a bit.

Meanwhile Hazel was having a short circuit in her brain.'_ What is this creature in front of me. And what is he wearing! His fashion sense is worse than Dumbledore, Granny Longbottom and Dedalus Diggle combined. And why is he shouting so much? Teddy's getting scared. Wait no. He's busy with his bunny. Does he have to get so close to my face? Patience Potter, patience. Don't hex him, don't hex him, don't hex him. Okay that's it. If he doesn't get out of my face in the next five seconds, I'm gonna hex him with 'langlock', screw the consequences.'_

_**"Yosh... such a youthful name for such a pretty young flower. Saa... my eternal rival. I challenge you to a duel for the heart of this young flower. The winner gets the most youthful chance to take this maiden on a date. I need to rescue her from your intense courting."**_

_**"AArggghhh...Fine, get ready. Jan-ken-pon. jan-ken-pon. There, I won. So the duel's over. I just got back from a mission and am tired. So leave me alone. Anko, get the groceries."**_ With that said, he shunshins away with his charges leaving Gai, Anko and the dragon in front of T & I tower.

Hazel turns around to stedy herself a bit from the disorienting feel and to settle down the fussing Teddy. Then she turns to Kakashi, **"What the heck was that? Who was that? And what was he trying to ask of me? Is he for real?"**

_**"Yeah that's the reaction of most people after meeting him, unless they run away in tears. Heh. Are you in tears already? He's gonna ask you out on a date you know. Till you agree, or run from this village."** 'I can't wait to see how you deal with this. It's gonna be youthful. hi hi hi.' _

**"YOU... You're enjoying this way too much. What did I ever do to you?"**

_**"I am offended you think so low of me Mansaku chan. I am only trying to be helpful. Nobody appreciates a good deed these days"** Sigh..._

**"Ugh. you prat. ... Stop calling me witch-hazel. Is he really gonna be after me ? What do I do ? Help me Kakashi."**

_**"Nope, you are on your own. There is no way me or anybody else can deter him now. He is a force of nature. Sopping him from doing anything he decided on will be mountainous. I am sorry. You have my ****sympathy."**_ The tone of his apology was very sincere, but the pure and utter glee in his eye gave him away. Hazel swore to the seventh heaven to give him bloody moose antlers. While he was unlocking the house, he felt a shudder go down his spine. But he ignored it and went on his merry way to disable the security seals on the house. Hazel and Teddy got inside the house too and settled down on the genkan steps.

**" Why is he so insistent on asking me out? I didn't even talk to him at all."**

_**"I don't know . It's just something Gai has always done. Anytime he sees a girl around me, he challenges me for her heart, till he wins. He's weird like that."**_

**"So you're the culprit. He wouldn't be after me if it weren't for you..."** she grabbed his collar with one hand and shook him with force, or at least she tried to, the pervert didn't even budge,**" fix it pervert, or I swear to god you'll find an important part of your anatomy lacking. What, are you made of rocks or something. Damn you are heavy"** with that she started to poke around his muscles. _**"Stop that. Weren't you going to rest?"**_

**"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna hit the hay. You can take any other room but the one with the balcony is mine."**

_**"That's a terrible choice. It will have poor security, and any shinobi on a nearby roof can see you. You won't be able to do any of your magic stuff."**_

**"Damn. Fine I'll put up a basic ward tomorrow. Good night."**

_**"But it's not night yet."**_

**"I'm still gonna sleep and come out during dinner. Till then stay out of my room."**

With that said, she marched out of the genkan area and into her room leaving Kakashi to sigh._' She didn't take her shoes off. What a weird culture. But if she keeps doing that kind of things, there's no way she's gonna pass of as a hime here.'_

Meanwhile with Anko and Gai, he was curiously examining the dragon nesting on Anko's head while the poor creature was bewildered why this giant man scared her mama away. Gai then turns to Anko with the good guy pose no. 8,

_**"Ah...Youthful Anko. Where do the young lady and her youthful son hail from, may I inquire? Her attire, while very awe inspiring didn't seem from any area that I have the fortune of knowing."**_

_**"I didn't know you knew anything about fashion Gai, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that ugly suit."**_

_**"NONSENSE. This suit is the epitome of fashion. It represents the spring time of youth with passion with it's green colour and the feel of the fabric is most suitable for fanning the flames of youth. It is an attire that every shinobi aspiring to be the most youthful should have, it is a piece of art."**_

_**"You wouldn't know if an actual art slapped you in the face. Anyway I can't disclose anything about her without permission from higher ups, she has a still pending decision on her case. Do you wanna help me out with the groceries?"**_

_**"Yosha... I shall help you in your noble quest to find sustenance for the beautiful flower, then I shall defeat my eternal rival in an epic duel to end all duels and win her heart and save her from my rival's unyouthful pursuit. "**_

_**"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?"**_

_**"Whatever do you mean ?"**_

_**"Why do you keep challenging Kakashi over every single girl that you see with him?"**_

_**"It is of no importance that my rival was with them, they were all very lovely flowers and I wanted a chance to know them better. Alas , not every person can handle the blue beast of Konoha. Ha ha ha."**_

_**" I'm not gonna believe that. **__**Pull the other one. I've seen the way you look at the Inuzuka heiress, there's no way you want to date any other girl. So what's your motive?"**_

_**" WHA... I DON'T ... **SIGH** ... FIne ... I challenge my rival to see if he has any feelings for the lady or not."**_

_**"Really? That's a little subtle for you. If that is so, why do you keep pestering the girls for a date? And what's the verdict on this one?"**_

_**"I gave my word to take them out on a date if I won a duel. It wouldn't be very youthful of me to break my words. And my rival still has no feelings for this lady as well, he finished the duel way too quickly and chose a fight that has only 50% of winning chance left to luck. But fear not. Kami will answer my prayers and return my rival to his springtime of youth. I am still worried over him being in the ANBU. That's not a good place for him to be now when he's grieving for years"**_

_**"You are a damn good friend Gai. Kakashi is one lucky bastard to have you in his life. Never change. Now let's go tackle this grocery shopping."**_

_**"Yosh... Lead the way beautiful Anko."**_

Hazel woke up from her nap around afternoon, a look at Teddy showed him still napping away cuddled with his bunny inside the transfigured crib. She got out in to the hall to notice Kakashi engrossed in a book by the window. As she stood there shooting multicolored lights from her stick towards the 4 corners of the house, Kakashi gave her a raised eye-brow, not that she could see the other one. She gave only a low _'Protection ward' _as an answer. At the next moment Anko stormed in through the window draping her arm over Kakashi's head and some supplies in her other arm, miniberta still on her head. The moment the dragon noticed Kakashi, she flew over to his head instead angrily squawking at Anko's hand. Hazel stifled a giggle at this and got to get the things from Anko. Kakashi then got up to leave,

_**"I leave the guarding to you Anko for now. I have to report my mission yet. No way are you to leave your post or allow her to go outside, or anybody not in the know is to come inside. Ja ne "**_

_**" What was your mission anyway? You were gone for 3 months."**_

_**"Classified" **_With that he jumped out of the window.

_**"Tsk. Annoying dog."**_

**"Hey Anko, can I ask you something?"**

**"_Shoot"_**

**"Why is he behaving so callus? He was pretty relaxed when we were outside the village, playing with Teddy and all. He looked very eager to get back but after getting back , it's like he's switching between happy and morose. Did he loose someone important recently?"**

_**"You see it too huh? It wasn't recent, it was 5 years ago, he lost his parent figures and some years before that his both teammates."**_

_**"**_**That's even worse. He's gone so long without dealing with his grief? No wonder his depression has tilted towards a bipolar theme. It's really not healthy."**

**"_Who cares about healthy when he's one of the many. We're all a little damaged here. You noticed it pretty fast for someone who only spent a few days around him. Been looking at him a lot ?"_**Anko asked with wagging brows.

**"He acts like a friend of mine when he lost his twin, and I've lost almost all my parental figures one after another too."**

_**"Ah. I forgot you were in a war yourself."**_

_**"**_**You know what? Let's forget the depressing stuff for now. Do you want tea?"**

**"_Sure"_**

**_"_How much sugar and creme?"**

_**"You put sugar and creme in tea ? Why?"**_

**"Don't you?"**

_**"No. That's weird. People don't usually do that here, especially the snobby rich ones. Man you need to learn a lot to pose as a hime."**_

_**"**_**Ugh... Just my luck. Even the tea here can break my cover ?"**

Anko giggles a bit at the expression on her face. Then Hazel notices it's almost sunset, and she has to do her animagi rituals, so she excuses herself to go in her room. After she finishes her daily dose of animagi, she finally realised that now that she's not on the move and at a somewhat secure location, she should get down to figuring out her next steps. So far she has been adlibing everything, but that's not gonna fly anymore now that she's going to sign a contract with this village. First order of business, try and contact home. So she set out to sound proof, sneaking proof and peeking proof and all other kinds of proof her room. Then she got her two way mirror and tried,

**"Hermione? Hermione Jean Granger? Ronald Bilius Weasley? Ginerva Molly Weasley? Luna Selene Lovegood? Why isn't it showing anything? is it because I am in a different world? Gaia, please lend me your magic to see home , let me see my friends. What am I doing wrong? Is the mirror with someone else? May be Neville, or George?"**

As she was getting frustrated enough to chuck the mirror at a wall , a strangled cry of **"HAZEL"** drew her out of her musing. There she saw Neville clearly relieved to see her, a moment later the mirror was crowded with her friends. It was a sight for her sore eyes. As they were all firing off questions simultaneously, she just let out a relieved laugh and looked on.

**"Guys guys. Teddy and I are totally safe, for now. I've found some help."**

**"Where are you? You are transported to some place we don't know. Will you all just SHUT UUUUPP. Tell us where you are so we can get to you right now."**

**"You can't Mione."**

**"What do you mean I can't?"**

**"I mean , I've been transported to a different dimension, that's why."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..." **

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**Author's note:-**

**Quick question guys,**

**1 - What do you think Hazel's animagus should be? (Keep her personality in mind)**

** a. cat**

** b. falcon**

** c. raven**

** d. dog/wolf**

**2 - Should Gai-Hana pair become more than just one sided crush?**

* * *

**Reviews:-**

**CouldNotThinkOfAName - Nice idea. May be later in the story.**

**Lavendor Queen - He'll get better. He's my second fav character in Naruto. I won't let him suffer for long.**

** 1968 - Oh yes. Kakashi's gonna be quoting the Naras a lot in this story.**

**Silvermane1- She can't adopt Naruto. There was a reason, neither Mikoto nor any other friends of his parents were allowed to adopt him.**

**Guest - There was a reason only Hiruzen was covered in the cyan glow but not Hazel. She is the only one establishing the alliance, so there's no consequence for the other party if they don't accept. But she didn't tell him that to slowly guilt trip him into helping her. It's a bribe plus emotional manipulation.**

**KateKat1992 - But then the council will have to be in on the secret. I'll see what I can do about that.**

**SakuraKoi, TheBeauty, Guest, Mep101 - Thanks**


	10. Firenze gives a bouncer, Luna scores six

Hermione was worried, actually worried doesn't even begin to cover it. Her best friend has gone missing and the problem is she doesn't know what to do about it. It's already been 2 hours and bill still hasn't arrived. Ron is wearing the grass thin by pacing constantly, occasionally hexing the bound and gagged death eaters, repeatedly. Neville still hasn't managed to contact her. Luna was staring into space. Atleast Rolf and Hannah are doing something productive. Hannah was documenting all the runes used and the geometry of their placements, and Rolf was using _'Apare Vestigium' _where the attackers were hidden to trace their steps. She just hoped that whatever she managed to prepare in the bag will be able to help Hazel. The necklace was certainly helping protect Teddy, even if she's not a runes mistress yet, but damn is she good or what to be able to make that thing. She prays that Teddy and Hazel are alright._ 'What is taking George so long? Ah...there they are. What is He doing here? Malfoy is the last person that should be informed of our problem. Imma deck the person who brought him here. Ron's definitely gonna blow his top. Aaaand there he goes...'_

**Ron-"What are you doing here ferret boy? This is for friends and family only."**

**Draco-" I'm not happy about it either weasel-face. I was in Gringotts office looking into a breach in my manor wards with your brother, when this one barged in yelling about Potter going missing. I had to obliviate a secretary quickly to prevent any rumors from going around."**

**Hermione-" That still doesn't explain why you are here Malfoy."**

**Draco-" Because I might know of the runes they used, there was a chunk of our family grimoire gone missing around the time father was sent to Azkaban. I've only read it once, but I think I saw an array about summoning a daemon or sending one away. Plus we Malfoys always repay our debts. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be under a life debt from a Potter."**

**Ron-" Why you ungrateful bloody wanker, she not only saved your life, but she also kept you out of prison. All you can say about her going missing is that a Malfoy shouldn't be under a debt of a Potter? Who cares about that? Isn't Teddy your cousin as well ?"**

**Draco-"And pray tell why should I care about Potter really? It's not like we are friends you know, we are mere neutral acquaintances. And Mrs. Tonks was disowned by the Blacks, so I legally share no connections to Teddy Lupin."**

**Hermione- "Still a git as always, I see. What do you mean by a daemon?"**

**Draco-" Exactly what it is said. The ritual could banish or summon a daemon of varying power. But the Mc Nair and Lestrange grimoires are missing in whole too. So I can't be sure about it."**

**Ron-" But if the ritual from your book was used , then does that mean Teddy categorizes as a daemon?"**

**Rolf-" I don't think so. Teddy is not that, he's half werewolf so he'll go into the creature category.****"**

**R****on-"But he's totally unique. He's half werewolf and half meta."**

**Rolf-" No he's not. There was a similar case 300 years ago."**

**George-" But then that would mean Haze is a daemon!"**

**Malfoy-" Don't be ridiculous Weasley. The array could be modified for a witch. Besides we don't know for sure what was used. I only speculated that the ritual could be the one coz she was teleported away like banished and some other evidences point towards it."**

At this string of conversation Ron & Hermione shared a slightly panicked glance that nobody other than Luna noticed. There was only one thing going on in their mind,_ ' Does being the master of death turn her into a daemon? But there's no special power associated with the new title as far as we know. Did the constitution of her magic change too. But we didn't notice anything. This is not good, not good at all.'_

**Hannah- "But why do you suspect it to be a ritual from your grimoire specifically?"**

**Draco-"Father had always suspected Mulciber to be behind the missing pages. And Avery was spotted by aurors on their tail at Orencik, Turkey around Beltane before giving them the slip. One of the section in the ritual requires a red spider lily picked on that night and sprinkled with soil from Gobekli Tepe. A dark mark was left on the sky of Pompei and something that looked like an Augurey, the ritual also includes a white chrysanthemum buried in the volcanic ash there for a week. Any other queries?"**

**Hermione-" But the ash won't even be there, it's all sediments already."**

**Draco-" The sediments also count as ash, they'll still have the residual power of Vesuvius in them."**

**Luna-"Did you know that mount Vesuvius was made to dance by Zaccaria Innocenti in 79AD? I guess it didn't like being forced to dance." **All of them slowly turned to look at Luna incredulously except Rolf.

**Rolf-" It's true. Vesuvius erupted because of a 'tarantallegra' jinx."**

**Bill-" Enough. If you children are done with your horseplay, I'd like to analyze the runes before it's contaminated by the ambient magic, or Hazel's trace is gone. Out of my way. Rolf, Mione and Luna, stand by my side for further instructions. Malfoy, with me , and read them without touching anything please. After I read the physical evidence you'll all give me accounts of your places and the spells used."**

**"Then you shouldn't have taken 2 hours to arrive." **Hermione grumbled under her breath but made to follow him.

**Hannah- "Here are the notes me and Granger made."**

**"Thanks miss Abbott. "**

**George-" Any luck in contacting her?"**

**Neville-" Not yet. I'm trying, but it's like the mirror has forgotten her or something."**

**"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Well you see, this mirror contacts it's partner anywhere in the world, you can even leave messages in it. But to do that , you have to know who holds the mirror or at least the general area it's in like the continent. So even if she's in a continent I don't think of right now, I still know it's with her, so I should be able to contact her but for some reason I can't."**

**"Did she leave it at home ?"**

**Ron-"No, she's been carrying the mirror since we went on the run in her mokeskin pouch."**

**"Keep trying."**

**"Yeah"**

**George-"What else does she carry in her pouch?"**

**Ginny-"She has some emergency medication for Teddy, a bottle of Felix Felicis, her invisibility cloak, the mirror, the marauders' manual for mayhem, a bezoar, also a weird box I don't know what for."**

**George-"Wait , she found the manual! Sirius told me that has instructions on how to recreate the map. Hey Fre..."**

With that the four of them became even more depressed with Hannah placing a comforting hand on Ginny. Losing Fred wasn't just losing one friend/brother, they lost George too at the same time. He rarely ever smiles anymore, that too only when he's near Teddy or Victoire. And after he's called out Fred's name like that once, he won't be speaking a word to anybody for a while, then suddenly he'll be back to joking and teasing with a smirk, but never a smile, not anymore.

All of them them became busy for the next 6 hours either analyzing the runes, fretting or hexing the teeth out of Avery and Mulciber. At long last Bill called everyone to huddle. Then he explained that it was not a banishing but teleport circle, specially modified for her with a fixed destination. Whoever did this modification from the Malfoy-grimoire has a good grasp of arithmancy, runes, and magical signatures. The array was carved into an alloy-disc of Hihi'rokane and cold iron which they threw at her feet to be powered by her own magic. What really confused him was there was a section in it to cryogenically preserve the person inside along with their magic, why he couldn't fathom. But the real problem was the section dictating the destination was cracked, so there was no way of deducing where she ended up. Although the internal magic locking was cracked too, so that was something at least, she wasn't totally defenseless. another good thing was that, because of the stasis effect , they couldn't use any particular dark spells or any of the nastier ones. He had read all he could from the site. Now all that remains is interrogating the prisoners and the others present.

**Bill-" What the... Will someone please enable them to speak? You guys have hexed them beyond recognition. Now it's gonna take them at least half hour to get to talking state. The goblins will be arriving in the morning, and I've asked Hagrid to bring Firenze with him too. "**

Hermione then goes on to lift some of the hexes, jinxes placed on the two death eaters. Bill starts asking around questions till they wake up.

**Bill-" Alright Ron, walk me through whatever you saw."**

**Ron-" She just picked Teddy up and moved inside the Demiguise fence, that's when she stilled like she does before an attack, even Teddy quieted down. Then the runes came alive and her clothes started being covered in frost. At this point I was dueling to notice much but I remember 4 curses slipped past our shields. I recognise two being 'bombarda' and 'diffindo', I don't remember the other two."**

**Hannah-"The other two were 'flagrante' and 'glacius'."**

**Hermione-"That's not all. They chucked a vial of some green flame like thing and everything came on fire. The Demiguise was acting odd too. It dragge..."**

**Rolf-"She"**

**Hermione-" She dragged a Diricrawl near the fire and prompted it..."**

**Rolf-"Her"**

**Hermione-"HER... to enter the fire. The bird did so and popped away a moment later. While all this was happening, I threw a protective charm necklace that I was working on onto Teddy, which deflected the curse hitting him. When several runes cracked and the glow started surrounding them I panicked and tried to run to her, but I tripped over something, so instead I threw a bag prepared for emergencies on her. Then she vanished through the floor."**

**Bill-"Hmm...That is rather odd. Alright you guys, you all should go home and rest. It's already so late, and I have to inform Kingsley about this too. I'll take these two to be dropped at DMLE office and be interrogated."**

**Ron-"No way. We are not moving from this place till we get some answers from these two."**

**"Look at the time Ron, it's so late in the evening"**

**"Just try to make me move one inch from here. Don't you care about Hazel?"**

**"You think I don't care about her? She's as dear to me as Ginny. But I have to look out for you guys too. Who knows what these two were planning or how many were involved. What if someone is lurking around? Huh? It's not safe here, especially for you and Hermione. So please listen to me Ronald."**

**"I will go home as soon as we get answers from them, please Billy. Otherwise I won't be able to rest properly."**

**"Fine...fine. Let's wait till they wake up. Till then Hermione, tell me the details about this charmed necklace you have managed to make."**

**Hermione-"It was only an experiment that I was working on in my spare time, but I am glad it was able to help."**

With that they all waited for the two incapacitated death eaters to wake up and Hermione and Bill got to discussing the necklace. He was pretty impressed with her work. This was a pretty impressive use of arithmancy. Not a single space was wasted. Then he went on to explain how fortunate it was that the runes array on the ground didn't interfere with it negatively, otherwise there could have been a disaster at hand by means of a cascade break-down. All of them would have been instantly vaporized. And it was really reckless of her to try to run into an already cracking up runes array. She looked sheepish at that but argued back that it was Hazel and Teddy's safety at stake, Bill had no answer to that. He probably would have done something similar too. As Ron was too stubborn to move to safety, he set out to send a letter and borrow an owl from the Scamander house, on the way...

**"You okay , Georgia?"**

**"Yeah Billiards, I'm fine. Find our girl soon, will ya?"**

**"Get some rest, don't worry."**

**"How can I, when another one may be lost forever?" **He quietly muttered after Bill left.

While the letter was being sent and everybody waited for the aurors to arrive and the prisoners to wake, Neville kept on trying to contact Hazel with no result. The death eaters came to just as Bill was coming back, so he took over the questioning, lest the kids do something rash. Around early dawn Kingsley arrived with two unspeakables and Mr. Weaseley. They got to discuss and document the statements and waited for the goblins and Hagrid. Mrs. Weaseley and Fleur arrived with food for everybody along with baby Victoire. Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley sat there worried for their daughter in all but blood and consoled the other kids. Hagrid and Firenze arrived via a Portkey first, then a goblin named Grimlock. They immediately set out to study the runes and residual magical signatures.

**Grimlock-" There's a bit of Phoenix magi-residue here."**

**Bill-"Her wand core is Phoenix feather."**

**Firenze-"Mars and Pluto are leading Mercury and Venus, while Jupiter and Saturn lurk in the background. Mercury is unnaturally bright yet Venus is closer."**

**Luna-"****Sometimes the most beautiful thing is precisely the one that comes unexpectedly and unearned, hence something given truly as a present.[AN-**by _Anna Freud._**]****"**

**Kingsley-"What are you talking about miss Lovegood?"**

**Luna-"****Love comes from the most unexpected places. [AN-**by _Barbra Streisand_**]**_**"**_

**Kingsley-"What does love have to do with anything?"**

**Luna-"Love is a very powerful entity."**

**Bill-"Don't you mean emotion?"**

**Luna-"That too."**

**Firenze-"The skies are dominated by Pluto and Mercury the most. But Mars influences Venus."**

**Luna-" I was hoping she'd have an easier time, but trials make us stronger I guess."**

**"?" **Everybody except Firenze and Rolf tilted their heads like a confused pack of dogs, even Grimlock.

**Rolf- "It's better to just roll with it mate, you may be able to understand it later. That's what I've learned to do. She has this unique way with words that make sense later down the road when you least expect it."**

**Draco-" Yes, yes lover boy, we get it. You're whipped."**

**Kingsley-" Mr. Malfoy's presence here is a little confusing for me. Care to explain?"**

**Draco-" A ritual from my family's Grimmoire was stolen and used in this Minister, that's why I'm here, to identify it properly."**

**Kingsley-"Hmm... Well that's fine I suppose unless you are in on it. William, what have you gotten out of our prisoners?"**

**Bill-" They keep ranting about some Mistress of theirs, and the world is doomed coz they failed."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah... They wanted the essence of Hazel to be transferred to their mistress so she can grow up to her full potential."**

**"So it's a child they are talking about."**

**"Possibly. Anything else is a jumbled up rant like they are confounded."**

**"Alright. I guess we'll take these two to be questioned under veritaserum. I'll have to inform the DMLE and ICW, but keep it out of press. That will be tough."**

**"Anything else minister?"**

**"Hmm... No. just let the goblins, unspeakables and centaurs work unperturbed. May be they'll notice something you didn't. Meanwhile Mr. Malfoy, you are tasked with informing the high councilors of ICW's currently in great Britain about the situation as discreetly as possible. "**

**"Me? A former death eater?"**

**"You. One of the people to turn the tides of the war in our favor at the last moment, however minutely."**

**"As you wish minister."**

With that they all scattered to do their assigned portion of the work. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley herded the kids back to the burrow and Hagrid left to inform the headmistress of the news. The next 5 days were spent much the same way. While Bill, Percy and Mr. weasley would stay in the ministry with their respective works, the others would try to contact her mirror 24-7 by setting up a rotation schedule. Everyday they couldn't contact her, their worry grew.

Molly could barely keep her tears in check,

Ron and George were agitated,

Ginny grew more short tempered,

Neville tried to keep everybody calm,

Luna was not talking about Nargles,

Charlie came back to support his mom and siblings,

and Hermione pestered Bill so much that he finally caved and took her to the department of mysteries with him, to take part in the study of the array. Every morning Neville and Luna would come the burrow at dawn and leave around midnight.

Finally after the fifth day, while Neville was on mirror duty, he noticed something red in the reflection. It took him a while to understand that the red he was seeing, was somebody's hair, Hazel's hair. He shouted her name so loudly that even Mrs. Weasley and Fleaur came running from the kitchen. Within minutes the whole room was crowded and everybody was shouting and asking questions a mile per second. Finally They all quieted down as Hermione shouted at them all.

**"Tell us where you are so we can get to you right now."**

**"You can't Mione."**

**"What do you mean I can't?"**

**"I mean, I've been transported to a different dimension, that's why."**

**"..."**

**"WHAT"**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**red spider lily- final partings (Hanakotoba)**

**white chrysanthemum- used in funerals(Hanakotoba)**

**gobekli tepe - oldest temple in Turkey**

**hihi'rokane- It is more or less the Japanese equivalent of Orichalcum. Its name is Japanese for "flame-colored metal" or "brilliant scarlet metal". In most depictions it's rustproof, ultra-hard, and an excellent conductor of both heat and spiritual energy (sometimes to the point of being warm to the touch).**

**Planets and their symbolism;**

**mars- war, conflict, disturbance, aggression, passion, competition, courage**

**venus- love, romance, beauty,companionship, harmony**

**pluto- cycles, new beginning, transformation, power, death, rebirth, evolution**

**jupiter- ****abundance, growth, optimism, luck, understanding**

**saturn-****boundary, order, silver linings, responsibilities**

**mercury- mind, communication, transition, travel, displacement, intellect**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**dragonloverpower- Dam... I was hoping no one would notice that little plot point. Yes... yes she would and she's gonna abuse the hell out of it, Hiruzen's gonna be damning her , Kakashi and Danzo a lot.**

**HorusRa - You can have only one non-magical animagus. As for the snake contract...hmm... I do have something funny planned for it, you'll still have to wait a bit though.**

**Kiochii- I have something planned, but if you have a suggestion, then you can convey it in a now. A parsletongue accident will take half a chapter to write about, definitely later.**


End file.
